Babysitting the twin terrors0o
by Shai Anita
Summary: This is a funny story me and Rin created...so nah...Its a horror...because of the fact of baby sitting!!


We only own our freak ideas, and Kitti and Sammy who shall appear later in this story but you really dont care right now do you? Fine be tht way, just read the story okay? Fine? Good, what are you doing still reading this Disclaimer, READ I TELL YA READ!!!  
  
  
  
Babysitting De Twin Terrorz 0.o Rin-Hi  
  
Sammy-Whaz up!!!  
  
Shaniai- You all scare me............  
  
Marth- You dont know nuthin yet  
  
Rin- Guys what does any of this haveta do with the story?  
  
(A/N Kitti and Sammy are 3 and a half yearz old)  
  
Kitti- Meaniez! You all feget abut poor little me!!!!!!  
  
Rinoa- Datz my line you little annoying three and a half year old---  
  
Sammy- Dont be mean to my sister!!! *fire sets ablaze around her*  
  
Rinoa- O.O thats wrong!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shaniai- *laughs at them* Annoying Rinoa.....  
  
Marth- ....*death glares Shaniai*  
  
Rinoa- Guys...We're off subject again.....  
  
Sephiroth- What is all your deals?!  
  
All- WHERED YOU COME FROM?!  
  
Sephiroth- From Costa De Sol of course!  
  
All again- O.O;;..........  
  
Cloud- We'r supposed ta be babysitting Kitti and Sammy remember Rinoa?!  
  
All except Rinoa- BUZZ OFF!!!  
  
Rinoa- Ice cream...Mmmmmm  
  
Sammy-Its already past our bedtime.....but you didn't hear that now did you...........?  
  
Rinoa- Oo! Go ta bed, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Twin Terrors- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
------------------- Back to reality  
  
Inu Yasha- Can you watch our kids?  
  
Rinoa- Ya sure, we can watch them right Cloud?  
  
*Insert evil pic of Twin Terrors, aka Kitti and Sammy right here, evil grin and everythin)  
  
Cloud- O.o They look evil........  
  
POW!!!!!!!!  
  
Rinoa- Cloud! Be nice! ....*whispers: Until Inu Yasha leaves.....*  
  
Kagome- Iny!!! Can we leave yet?!  
  
Inu Yasha- Ok ok,, well look there bed timez 8 *he and Kagome leave*  
  
Rinoa- *looks at her watch* 7:30.....only 30 min with these demons....  
  
Cloud- Yay.....*looks at Sammy and Kitti smiling cutely* They still look evil..........  
  
POW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rinoa- CLOUD!!!!!!!!!!! I told you be nice *look at Kitti and Sammy who now look mad* They /DO/ look evil....  
  
Cloud- DUH!!!  
  
POW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cloud- X_X  
  
------------20 minutes later..............  
  
Sammy- Hey lookie! I found a log! Wanna play catch?  
  
Rinoa- Ay Acka!!!! *runs to cloud's guest room* (Yes tis is cloudz house)  
  
Kitti- Hey Cloudy Wanna play dress up?  
  
Cloud- O.o [-- thats the Cloud look] NOOOOOOOOO!!!! *runs into the guest room with Rinoa, who was about to close the door* *shuts and locks the door behind him*  
  
Rinoa- Wherez de asprin............?!  
  
------------Lataz......  
  
Cloud- Gameboy....Gameboy....Gameboy....*is duh playing a gameboy*  
  
Rinoa- *drinking soda and reading comic book* ah...peace! .........er Cloud are we forgetting sumthin?  
  
Cloud- .......O.o.....darn.....  
  
Rinoa- *unlocks the and steps out* *has hands up defencivly* Am I dead yet.....? ...*looks around* Uhh Cloud dont look...  
  
Cloud- O.o O.o O.o O.o!!!!!!!!! They destroyed my house!!!! *walks over to a pile of stuffed animals* Whats this?  
  
Rinoa- That......is Ammo....and over there *points to another corner of the room near the stairs* Defence Wall  
  
Cloud- Those look like my pillows......  
  
Rinoa- They are......And this....*walks to the stairs wich has sevral bed sheets tied together* is an escpe rope  
  
Cloud- Looks like bed sheets.....  
  
Rinoa- Well duh!!!  
  
Cloud- But I thought they could fly...  
  
Rinoa- Well duh, i think its for us not them...........  
  
Cloud- *begins walking up the stairs* Better check all the rooms upstairs.....  
  
And so the two went up the stairs following the random bedsheets, and finding pieces of cookies and Cloud discovered the entire bag when he found it under his foot. Thats when.......they...came to Cloudz room!! Bum bum bum!!!  
  
Cloud- *stares at his door* M-My ROOM!!!!  
  
Rinoa- I think its their HQ.....I hope crayon washes off doors...."Kittiz and Sammyz Room" She read aloud*  
  
Cloud- Well go in and see wat evilz their up to.....  
  
Rinoa- Darn you, no way!! I'm not insane...even though walls traumatized me...  
  
Cloud- Well i was there too....so nah!  
  
*Britney Spears music turn on*  
  
Twin terrors-AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rinoa- I aint going in there now......  
  
*Music turns off*  
  
Rinoa- Ah peace....oh what the heck*goes into Clouds room defense mode*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ thats the end of the chapter....chapter Review time R & R Marth-That sucked because I wasn't in it.......  
  
Rinoa-uh......I hated the twins they evil.....  
  
Twins-We hated Clouds house it smelly......  
  
Cloud-The twins are scary............. 


End file.
